Warrior Cats FanFiction : Untold Love Stories Dawning Legacy
by CleverFoxRavenGrayson
Summary: From birth Dawnkit's life has been no picnic. Being born during the reign of Brokenstar was a curse. Being denied apprenticeship because of her size and told to spend moons in the nursery Dawnkit is bitter. How's she to know this was actually saving her life? As she struggles to survive Brokenstar's harsh training will Dawnkit except her destiny? Rated T for love scene and fighting
1. Prologue : The Beginning

**Ok so before this starts I just wanna say this is my first Warriors cats fan fiction and I wrote this a while ago so it a little old and all but anyways I hope you enjoy it. Chapter two should be out sooner or later. I have it written just not typed up. Also I will be interchanging with writing a chapter for this then a chapter for Rising Revolution. I was gonna wait but then I was like "Eh, what the heck?" so I did! :) Yep this is about 45 minutes of typing. Looking from my notebook to my computer to my notebook to my computer. Ugh... I'm so tired. It's so late out! Why am I wasting time updating? Enjoy the prologue the story has only begun... Review PLEASE! Thnx ~ CleverFox **

Rain poured into the empty clearing, turning the dirt under-paw wet and muddy. A single cat stood in the midst of the rain, her eyes shadowed. Her muscles shook and her fur was fluffed out to keep warmer.

Her legs were splayed out, as if straddling something, and her heart thundered in her chest.

Somewhere far off bracken and leaves crunched underneath swift-moving paws.

The cats head jerked suddenly, amber eyes flashing terror and exhaustion, she quickly directed her paws away from the sound.

Her stiff legs started to move and she had soon formed a swift gait.

The patrol was catching up with her, she could hear the lead cat barking orders to his clanmates.

The she-cat ran full out, letting her speed and special training take advantage over the Shadow Clan patrol.

Suddenly her paws slipped out from under her and she sprawled on the ground with a yowl of surprise.

Her leg twisted with pain and she was getting tired of running.

_I can't go back, I can't! It's too dangerous. Brokenstar… he wants my kits! _

The she-cat decided to hide. Even though her pale gold striped fur stood out like a fox against snow, she managed to find a dark enough bush to conceal her unnaturally bright fur.

Wriggling under it she crouched away from the patrol and prayed in would keep her hidden.

Moments later, Blackfoot dashed by, quickly followed by Deerfoot, Frogtail, and Wolfstep.

The she-cat's tail trembled in fear, the patrol had gone right past her!

She slipped out into the unknown forest, on the north side of the territory.

Her kits would be born here, away from the clan, and away from Brokenstar. The she-cat traveled away from the border, far from Shadow Clan territory.

The kits would be born rogues and she would live alone with them. I the rain all the other scents were blocked out, but she managed to find a hollow tree trunk full of wet leaves.

She dug out the leaves and crawled inside.

Her stomach growled with hunger, and fear of her kits being born without a medicine cat, caused her constant worry as she attempted to rest and wait out the worst of the rain.

Suddenly a loud crack split the night sky and a bolt of lightning flashed its light, illuminating the dense forest around it. At the same time the she-cat felt a spasm of pain go through her belly.

She let out a gasp of agonizing pain as her kits prepared to be born. Another ripple of pain shot through her, and she screeched.

Snapping a loose branch off of the inside of the tree trunk, the she-cat used it to bit down on when the pain came, as she had seen other queens do when kitting.

Another wave of pain slammed into her and the she-cat suppressed a wail.

"You can do this," the she-cat whispered breathlessly to herself, "just breath."

**Many Moons Earlier…**

"Congratulations Tangleburr! You have three strong kits! Two strong toms and a tough little she-cat!" Runningnose called happily.

Tangleburr let out a sigh or relief, glad the whole ordeal was over. _They're going to need all the strength they can get. _Tangleburr gazed down at her kits.

Their eyes still closed, they mewled pitifully as they searched for their mothers milk.

With a sweep of her tail, Tangleburr pulled the kits closer to her belly.

"I can't thank you enough Runningnose!" Tangleburr sighed. "I couldn't have done that all on my own."

"Oh it was nothing, Tangleburr!" Runningnose purred modestly. "I'm always happy to help! It's just part of my duty as medicine cat of the clan!"

_Their father will be so proud of them. _Tangleburr couldn't help thinking. She wished Nutwhisker were here to see his kits.

As if Star Clan themselves heard her wish, Nutwhisker swept into the nursery anxiously.

"Is all well?" Nutwhisker asked. "Are they okay?"

"Tangleburr had a perfect birth!" Runningnose said calmly, looking up from the herbs he was sorting for Tangleburr.

"Congratulations Nutwhisker, you have two handsome sons and one beautiful daughter."

"Aren't they just perfect?" Tangleburr breathed to her mate, staring fondly at the three scraps of fur curled near her belly.

"They're the most beautiful kits I've ever laid eyes on." Nutwhisker purred happily. "Have you decided any names for them yet?"  
"No, not yet." Tangleburr answered. "I wanted to name them with you." she said giving her mate an affectionate nudge.

Nutwhisker purred, and looked down at his kits. The toms were much bigger and stronger looking than the she-cat and they were livelier than their sister .

Nutwhisker pointed with his tail to a dark brown tabby kit with black stripes.

"How does Bramblekit sound?" he asked.

The tom squeaked a small mew as if agreeing with his father.

Tangleburr gave a mrrow of amusement.

"Bramblekit it is then!" Tangleburr then nodded to Bramblekit's brother, a ginger tom with a white stripe allow his muzzle.

"Does Flarekit sound appropriate?" she asked.

"It sounds perfect!" Nutwhisker purred.

That left the she kit. She was a pale golden collar all over but her parents knew her fur would grow a more rich gold in time. She had bracken-colored rich brown stripes on her tail, back legs, and paws. A beautiful caramel color surrounded the inside of the stripes but stopped at the edge of the rich brown. The same caramel covered her face and a bit of the bracken-color on her forelock-like bangs.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bright band of dawning sunlight beamed through the fronds of the den and landed on the kit.

She squeaked and crawled closer to her mothers tan and gold belly.

As if sharing the same thought, her parents exchanged a glance. After a moment of silence Tangleburr broke the still air around them.

"I think we'll call her…..Dawnkit."

**End Chapter**

**Ok so chapters will get longer as we go along. Erg... my notebook is so hard to read from! I have to re-write chapters 1-4 to the computer to upload it. Blargh. Enjoyed it? Review and tell me so! Or not so... Well that's all for now. Promise more updates soon! Bye! ~ CleverFox **


	2. Welcome to Hell-I err mean ShadowClan

**Heya. I know its been a bit since I uploaded ANYTHING but I got lazy and it takes SO LONG to convert my already written story to the internet cause I have to keep looking from my note book to my screen and the whole process is really time consuming. Next chappy will be longer cause in my book it was 6 pages long : WARNING: Laziness detected! Well enjoy. It may be longer to update the story cause the next chapter is super long but you guys can help push me to keep at it with a review! Please please please review! I want to know what you're thinking. Get into your mind, walk around in there, re-arrange the furniture. :D You'll never be able to fix your living room! Mwa ha ha ha ha! I also gotz to update Rising Revolution. I'm REALLY slacking on that one. Enough chatter. Read the chapter and drop a review! **

**~ CleverFox **

* * *

******Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell-I err, mean... Shadow Clan**

Dawnkit scampered about pacing in the nursery.

_Why can't Flarekit just hurry up and open his eyes already?!_

It was Dawnkit and her littermates first day out the den, and Tangleburr had said they could all go outside when they had all opened their eyes.

Dawnkit had opened her eyes early in the morning, at the break of dawn, and her eyes were an amber gold.

Bramblekit had opened his only shortly after Dawnkit and his eyes were an emerald green.

Dawnkit scampered over to her brother Flarekit and poked his with her nose.

"Come on! Hurry up Flarekit!" she squeaked.

Her other brother, Bramblekit bounded over and joined in.

"Yea Flarekit! We wanna go outside!" he whined.

"Momma said I can take my time!" Flarekit said indignantly. "She said not to rush myself!"

Tangleburr mrrowed with amusement and looked down at her kits.

"Now kits," she said. "Don't rush your brother. He'll open his eyes when he's ready."

Dawnkit grunted. It wasn't fair! How come Flarekit could just keep his eyes closed and ruin the fun for them!

"Come on Bramblekit!" Dawnkit said tauntingly. "Let's go outside without Flarekit!"

"Don't leave me!" Flarekit squeaked desperately.

Bramblekit must have caught on with what Dawnkit was doing.

"Yep let's go Dawnkit!" he added.

And to add to the effect he went to a far end of the den and rustled the branches to make Flarekit think they were going through the entrance.

"No! Mamma, " Flarekit screeched. "Don't let them go without me!"

He started to wriggle around next to Tangleburr's belly.

"Calm down young one," Tangleburr soothed, putting her tail on her kits back. "There will be other chances to go out of the den."

She looked over at her other kits, who were doing their best not to explode into mrrows of laughter, and winked.

Dawnkit and Bramblekit exchanged a glance both thinking the same thing. How far would Flarekit go now that Tangleburr was in on it?

"No! Mamma!" Flarekit wailed, thrashing by her side. "No!"

He wriggled like crazy and finally, pushing off with strong back legs, he propelled himself from the crest of Tangleburr's belly and lunged towards the entrance, his eyes flew open.

"Congratulations!" Dawnkit called happily. "You opened your eyes!"

Flare kit's eyes were a clear icy blue turquoise color.

"Now we can go outside!" Bramblekit cheered, bouncing on his paws.

Flarekit stared around amazed at what the den looked like. Dawnkit stomped her paw.

"_Come on, _Flarekit! We've waited long enough for you to open your eyes and now you're staring around like a dazed rabbit!" she complained.

For a split second Flarekit looked hurt, then his eyes turned mischievous as her pounced on his sister.

Dawnkit gave a squeak of surprise as Flarekit landed on top of her.

"Give me time!" he mrrowed playfully.

"I've given you enough of that already!" Dawnkit growled equally playfully, and with a strong kick from her back legs she sent her brother flying.

"Wind Clan attack!" Bramblekit called. "Attack the intruders!"

Working as a unit, Bramblekit and Dawnkit pounced on Flarekit. Flarekit struggled under the mass of kits. Soon her realized he had claws and decided to use them.

He slashed at Bramblekit's nose and, despite the fact that his claws were tiny, Flarekit drew blood.

"Oww!" Bramblekit squealed and he jumped away form Flarekit.

"What happened?" Tangleburr asked, concerned.

"Flarekit hurt me!" Bramblekit wailed, running over to Tangleburr to show her his bleeding nose.

Dawnkit looked in horror as small droplets of scarlet blood dripped from her brothers nose. She turned to Flarekit, her eyes full of hate and rage, she snarled. "What did you do!?"

"Calm down, Dawnkit." Tangleburr mrrowed laying her tail on Dawnkit's back. "It's just a scratch." she said, licking Bramblekit's nose until it stopped bleeding.

"Flarekit you need to be more careful. It was am accident this time but it could have been much worse." She scolded. "No using your claws until you're in a battle or hunting prey."

"Yes Mamma….." Flarekit whimpered. "I'm sorry Bramblekit."

"It's okay." Bramblekit meowed giving his brother a smile. "I forgive you."

Dawnkit decided to break the silence once more.

"So now that that's taken care of," she said. "Let's go outside!"

"But my nose still hurts a little." Bramblekit whimpered quietly.

"It's okay now Bramblekit," Tangleburr purred. "You should see the medicine cat anyways."

With that Tangleburr led her three kits out into the open clearing. Dawnkit bounced on her paws in excitement. She bounded into the clearing and suddenly she was in a giant hollow, surrounded by brambles.

"Wow!" the three kits echoed each other as they stared around in amazement.

The clearing was bustling with cats. Warriors padded in with scars and blood on their pelts from training.

The fresh-kill pile was only a small scrappy heap. A group apprentices bustled by that looked not to much older than Dawnkit and her littermates.

As they walked by Dawnkit asked, ""Mamma, how old are they?"

"That's Wetpaw, Littlepaw, and Dawnpaw. They are only three or so moons older than you." Tangleburr answered.

Dawnkit blinked, running the names through her head.

"Dawnpaw?" she asked finally.

"Yes, there is more than one cat in the clan with your name." Tangleburr purred in amusement.

Then her face fell. _It's possible there won't be for much longer,_ she thought. But she would never say that in front of her kits.

Dawnkit noticed her mother's sudden downfall in her mood, and tried to cheer her up by changing the subject.

"Can you show us a tour of the camp?" she asked eagerly.

Tangleburr's mood perked suddenly, glad to hear a new subject.

"Of course," she purred. "To start this is the warriors den….."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Drop a review add me as a follower and click the shiny enticing favorite button! :D Come on. You know you want to... X3**


	3. Only Just a Dream

Chapter 2: Only Just a Dream

Two moons had passed since Dawnkit and her littermates had left the den for the first time.

A lot of things had changed since then.

Cinderfur had moved to the nursery, and she was expecting kits on a moon or two, hunting patrols had diminished slightly, and Dawnpaw had died bravely in a border skirmish.

Dawnkit and her littermates had grown quite a bit in the last two moons.

They were getting bigger every sunrise, and Tangleburr had Brokenstar looking greedily at them.

Tangleburr narrowed her eyes. _They're not warriors or apprentices yet! _she thought.

Dawnkit bounced out of the den her gold-ember eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"Come on Bramblekit, come on Flarekit!" she called behind her shoulder.

Brushing her tail towards the neat overhang of pine branches that made up the warriors den.

Bramblekit now stood shoulder-to-shoulder with his sister.

"I don't know Dawnkit," he said hesitantly. "Remember the last time we played in the warriors den?"

"Oh come on Bramblekit!" Flarekit said bounding up. "It's not like Blizzardwing was actually going to _hurt _us!"

"He looked pretty mad to me!" Bramblekit argued.

"Are we going to play or stand here chattering like starlings?" Dawnkit mewed impatiently.

Dawnkit poked Bramblekit in the ribs. "Tag! You're it!" she said excitedly.

With that she sprinted off in the direction of the warriors den, Flarekit right behind her.

"Hey! No fair!" Bramblekit yowled, and dashed in pursuit of his siblings.

Dawnkit dived through the opening of the den.

Choosing a nest at random, Dawnkit burrowed under the moss and bracken to hide herself better.

With only a small bit of fur showing Dawnkit looked satisfied with her hiding place.

Paws raced by and Dawnkit ducked down, enclosing herself in moss.

Just then some cat came in from a border patrol and strode into the warriors den.

Mousewing's black pelt pushed through the ferns into the shade of den.

He shook his long black fur and stretched, yawning.

" I think a nap would be pretty appropriate right now, Mousewing." said a voice sarcastically.

It was Lizardstripe, the pale brown warrior was just coming into the warriors den.

_Oh great, _Dawnkit thought. _Now I have to sneak past __**two **__warriors!_

"Mousewing, shouldn't you be in battle training?" Lizardstripe inquired.

"Oh come now Lizardstripe, you know we're _always _in battle training." he replied lazily.

A piece of stray moss landed on Dawnkit's muzzle and she started to feel it tickle her nose.

She felt a sneeze coming on.

_No, No! The warriors will _shred _me if they know I'm here! _

Dawnkit sucked in her nose quietly and managed to stick it out and listen.

"That's not the point!: Lizardstripe spat. "You know Brokenstar will have your pelt if you miss so much as one session!"

"I just need a teeny nap…." Mousewing yawned again. "I'll do an extra training bit later. Since we've cut back on hunting even _more, _I barely have enough energy to lift a paw."

"Fine, I'll tell Brokenstar you'll catch up on training later." Lizardstripe growled and brushed out of the den murmuring something to herself about lazy toms.

Dawnkit's tail quivered with anticipation of getting out from under all the moss and away from the warriors den.

Even though her brownish pelt was thin she was still sweating to death under all the heavy bedding.

Mousewing yawned again. "Better get my sleep." he meowed groggily.

Out in the clearing, Flarekit and Bramblekit had temporarily stopped their game to look for Dawnkit, who had disappeared a while ago.

"Where did she go?" Bramblekit moaned. "We're playing tag not hide and seek!"

"I think she's finally gone and gotten herself lost!" Flarekit announced.

"Let's celebrate." Bramblekit grumbled sarcastically. "Dawnkit!"

"Dawnkit" Flarekit joined in calling for their sister.

Tangleburr heard the calls from inside the nursery and came out to see what the commotion was about.

"Flarekit, Bramblekit where's Dawnkit?" she asked.

"We don't know." Bramblekit said. "She disappeared and then after tagging each other a few times we called a time-out because she was gone so long."

"Dawnkit!" Tangleburr called anxiously. "Dawnkit!?"

Her kits joined in now, trying to call to Dawnkit.

Dawnkit's ears pricked. She heard her name being called from outside.

It was only when Dawnkit risked it by poking her head out of the bedding that she realized who's nest she was hiding in.

It was Mousewing's and he was just lowering his black body onto the exact spot where she was hiding.

Dawnkit let out a yowl of surprise as Mousewing nearly crushed her.

Mousewing jumped up, his fur bristled, claws sliding out, he whirled to look at Dawnkit with an expression of mixed fear, confusion, and anger.

"Dawnkit!?" he exclaimed, his ears flattened to his head and his voice shook with surprise and a little anger.

All Dawnkit could manage was a timid, "Hi." before Tangleburr, Bramblekit, and Flarekit burst into the den.

Dawnkit's tail twitched nervously as she explained why in the name of Star Clan she was hiding in Mousewing's nest.

With a sigh of relief and slight agitation Tangleburr picked up Dawnkit, thanked Mousewing for understanding, and took her kits back to the nursery.

"Dawnkit," Tangleburr said dropping Dawnkit on the floor of the nursery.

"You shouldn't have been in the warriors den and you most certainly should not have been hiding in Mousewing's nest when he's trying to take a nap."

"I'm sorry, Mama." Dawnkit said sadly hanging her head.  
Tangleburr sighed and continued. "Dawnkit you really scared me today," she mewed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you." she said her eyes scanning her kits with love and fear.

"If one of you ever went missing and….. died on my care, I'd never forgive myself." she mewed sadly.

Dawnkit felt and overwhelming guilt come over her. _How could I do this to Tangleburr? What would it be like if I didn't have her or my brothers or Nutwhisker? If I lost even one of them I'd be so lonely…._

"I'm really sorry Tangleburr." Dawnkit mewed quietly. "I didn't think about how anyone else would feel if I stayed there too long. I didn't think about how Mousewing would feel if I hid in his nest. I was only thinking about me." she said hanging her head, her tail drooping.

"And that's the only cat you _should _be thinking about." a rough voice growled, it was Brokenstar. "In this Shadow Clan, in _my _Shadow Clan, your first concern is your own."

Dawnkit shrank back giving a small nod.

"Remember that kits, and you'll go places." Brokenstar finished and turned around, pushing his way through the den entrance and leaving the family of four to stare after him.

Dawnkit released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and stared after where Brokenstar had been. She must have been holding it since Brokenstar walking in, because her breath cam out in one big long sigh.

Tangleburr nudged her kits, who all looked slightly shocked and scared, "Don't fret about what has happened today," she soothed. " However, you will stay in the den for the rest of the day, Dawnkit. I'm sorry but there must be some punishment."

Dawnkit nodded solemnly. _I'll die of boredom. _Dawnkit thought. _It's your own fault, _she chided herself. _You knew from the start you weren't supposed to be in the warriors den! _

"Yes Mama." she mewed quietly.

Tangleburr sighed, (she'd been doing that a lot lately) "You two go on and play," she said waving her tail to Dawnkit's brothers. "Have some fun before the sun sets."

Bramblekit and Flarekit bounded off, leaving Tangleburr and Dawnkit alone in the nursery.

Tangleburr padded to her nest and flopped down. Dawnkit followed and curled up beside her mother.

Dawnkit's tail flickered slowly, almost rhythmically, back and forth. Entranced Dawnkit watched the tip flick, back and forth, as it slowly lulled her to sleep.

In Dawnkit's dream she stood in the middle of the camp. All was quiet, no cats stirred. The night sky glistened with stars and a cool breeze ruffled Dawnkit's course pelt as she stood in the peaceful clearing.

A small meow made Dawnkit turn to see a young she-cat. Very young, almost only four or so moons older than herself. The she-cat slowly approached Dawnkit in the moonlight.

The she-cast struck Dawnkit familiar and Dawnkit racked her brain for the cat's name. The cat's cream and brown fur reminded her of some-cat, she just couldn't put her paw on it.

But when the cat started speaking Dawnkit immediately knew who it was. "Greetings Dawnkit," the cats spoke in a silk-soft voice that carried on the wind beautifully.

"Dawnpaw!" Dawnkit exclaimed, eagerly touching noses with the deceased apprentice.

Dawnpaw and Dawnkit had formed a friendship before Dawnpaw had died.

"It's so great to see you!" Dawnkit called happily.

Dawnpaw dipped her head to Dawnkit, "I'm excited to see you too. It was an honor to be chosen by Star Clan to deliver this message to you, my friend."

"A message?" Dawnkit asked, with a tip of her head.

"Yes," Dawnpaw nodded solemnly. "And I'm afraid you may not entirely like it."

Dawnkit stared at Dawnpaw, for she had no words on her tongue.

Instead she just nodded and said, "Go on."

"Dawnkit," Dawnpaw took a large breath and began. "You may be young, but this message, this prophecy, is for your ears alone."

Dawnkit nodded.

"So with that said tell no one," Dawnpaw said sternly, she took another deep breath and continued. "Dawnkit your place is not in Shadow Clan, you have a much greater destiny than you could ever imagine."

Dawnkit felt the floor momentarily rush at her as she dipped towards the ground suddenly. The shock was like being attacked by a patrol of warriors all at once. It was too much to take. "What do you mean; 'my place is not with Shadow Clan'? Of course it is! I was _born _here! I'm a Shadow Clan cat!"

Dawnpaw just shook her head, "This is not where your destiny lies." she mewed. "If you are to survive to warrior-ship you must be swift to dodge, strong the fight, cunning to hunt, smart to decide quickly, sly to deceive, quick to avoid unnecessary battles, and understanding to your destiny."

"But what dies that mean!?" Dawnkit wailed, but Dawnpaw was already fading into the mist.

"Before the dawn breaks you must lose yourself and when the final hour comes you must submit to your destiny. Only then can you, and will you, survive." Dawnpaw said hauntingly. "Fight bravely, dear friend and let us cross paths again….."

"No! Dawnpaw! I don't understand!" Dawnkit yowled. "Don't leave yet! What do you mean!?"

But her calls where lost in strange rushing sound getting louder and louder. The clearing suddenly became a dark expanse of never-ending blackness. The ground underneath Dawnkit's paws disappeared and she felt herself falling, falling.

She tried to cry for help, but the rushing sound was too loud. Too loud…. She flailed her paws and screamed. She was falling towards light now. Her paws flying towards a shining bright whiteness, her body rushing towards it. Her ears roared with the loud rushing and Dawnkit screamed again.

Suddenly something was heard over the rushing, "Dawnkit! Dawnkit, wake up!" The voice belonged to Tangleburr, who was shaking her kit awake.

"Huh?" Dawnkit mrrowed, bleary-eyed from sleep. "What happened?"

Already her dream was breaking apart into fragments, except the haunting message form Dawnpaw. '_Before the dawn breaks you must lose yourself and when the final hour comes you must submit to your destiny. Only then can you, and will you, survive…..' 'Your destiny is greater than you could ever imagine…' 'If you are to survive to warrior-ship you must be swift to dodge, strong the fight, cunning to hunt, smart to decide quickly, sly to deceive, quick to avoid unnecessary battles, and understanding to your destiny…..' 'This is not where your destiny lies…..' 'Fight bravely, dear friend, and may our paths cross again…'_

All the ominous words of her dead friend rushed back to her and Dawnkit shuddered. She then repeated her previous question. "What happened?"

"I think you were having bad dreams," Tangleburr soothed. "You were squirming around and yowling. But it's all over now young one. Do not worry over whatever your dream was. Do you want to talk about it to get your mind away from it?" her mother said quietly stroking Dawnkit's back gently with her tail.

Dawnkit shook her head, remembering how Dawnpaw had told her not to tell anyone.

"All right," Tangleburr said unsurely. "But if you ever do you can always come talk to me." Dawnkit nodded quietly. "Just try and forget your bad dream. Remember it was only just a dream."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**NOTE: Ok so this chapter was VERY interesting. I hope you all liked it. I changed ALOT of what I had written before. I made the dream scene kind of detailed. I like it much better than I had it in my notebook! ^U^ So... Yea. Nothing else to say. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Special shout-out to Silvershadow1142 for being my first reviewer! Thankies to all of you! ~ CleverFox**


	4. Apprenticeship Denied

Chapter 3: Apprenticeship….Denied

A moon had passed since Dawnkit had heard Dawnpaw's message. She had had no other Star Clan dreams, but the one she had had, troubled her enough.

Dawnkit shook her head to clear her thoughts. Today wasn't a day to be worrying! Today she and her littermates were made apprentices!

They were three moons old and they were strong. Dawnkit's brothers were still bigger than her, but that didn't matter! She was going to be an apprentice!

"Come on Bramblekit, Flarekit!" she called. "Today's our last day to be kits! Let's enjoy it!"

Bramblekit bounced out of the nursery, his fur clean and washed, "Flarekit hurry up!" he meowed behind his shoulder.

Flarekit scrambled out of the den almost immediately.

Tangleburr darted through the entrance after him. "Not so fast!" she said stretching a single paw to catch Flarekit's tail.

Flarekit s paws scrambled on the ground, but it was useless he was caught.

"You're not nearly done!" she scolded, picking her kit up but his scruff to finish licking his messy pelt.

"Mama!" Flarekit groaned, giving in to defeat.

"If you're going to be an apprentice you have to look sensible." Tangleburr chided.

Deciding not all hope was lost, Flarekit squirmed away just as Tangleburr finished.

"'Now kits," she began. "Don't get your fur messed up. You can play but juts be careful, or you'll get another washing." she finished, eyeing Flarekit.

"Ok!" the three kits cheered and bounded off. Dawnkit led the charge as they ran about camp, informing any-cat who'd listen that they were going to be apprentices today.

Brokenstar leaped onto clan rock and called a summons. As the cats gathered Dawnkit and her littermates raced to the base of the clan rock. Dawnkit's tail quivered in excitement.

"Bramblekit, come." Brokenstar ordered. Bramblekit walked forward calmly, looking up at his leader. "You will be called Bramblepaw and your mentor will be," his eyes scanned the assembled cats.

In Tangleburr's mind she worried. _Please don't give him anyone cruel. _

"Nutwhisker. I know he's your father, so Nutwhisker, don't go easy on him." Brokenstar growled.

Tangleburr let out a sigh of relief as Bramblepaw padded up to his father to touch noses. But her relief was short lived as Brokenstar continued.

"Flarekit, come." his eyes scanned the cats again. "You will be Flarepaw and your mentor will be Frogtail."

Tangleburr bit her lip to stop herself from yowling in protest. _Not Frogtail! Anyone but him! _

Flarepaw padded over to Frogtail nervously and touched noses with him.

"This concludes out meeting." Brokenstar mewed, and her turned to pad to his den.

"But what about me!?" Dawnkit wailed angrily. "I'm just as old as Flarepaw and Bramblepaw! Why am I not an apprentice?" she challenged.

Brokenstar stopped dead in his tracks and turned around sharply. His eyes glared down at the defiant kit.

_Oh Star Clan no!_ Tangleburr panicked. _Don't hurt her! She's only a kit!_

"You'll be an apprentice when I say you're ready." he snarled. Dawnkit cowered slightly. "You were always smaller and weaker than your brothers. You'll be an apprentice when you're as big as they are."

And with that he whipped around and strode into his den, leaving Dawnkit to scowl angrily after him.

"Mama, it's not fair! " Dawnkit meowed crossly, running up to Tangleburr.

"Hey Dawnkit!" it was Bramblepaw.

"Oh hi _Bramblepaw." _Dawnkit growled sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. You deserve every right to be an apprentice. Just as much as me and Flarepaw." Bramblepaw continued, ignoring Dawnkit's rude greeting.

"Good luck with that then, I guess… Dad and I are going to tour the territory." he said excitedly.

"I told you, you can call be Nutwhisker now son, I mean Bramblepaw." Nutwhisker said coming up to join the most of his family.

Flarepaw and Frogtail had gone off battle training right away.

"Ok, _Nutwhisker._" Bramblepaw mewed. "Let's go!" and he started towards the entrance to the camp.

"Don't worry Dawnkit you'll be an apprentice soon." Nutwhisker assured his only daughter. Then he bounded away after his new apprentice and son.

"It'll be Ok." Tangleburr said coming to comfort her kit. "Let's go have a little rest. This has worn me out. What about you?"

Dawnkit nodded miserably and followed her mother into the nursery.

Right as they walked in, Cinderfur wailed in pain. "The kits are coming!" she gasped.

"I'll get Runningnose!" Tangleburr mrrowed and sprinted off in the direction of the medicine cat den leaving Dawnkit with Cinderfur.

Cinderfur squeezed a smile. "Looks like you're going to have some new playmates soon Dawnkit."

_Joy._

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Look I know this was a short chapter but I had to add this part and I actually really liked writing this chapter so bare with me. The next chapter is like 6 1/4 pages long! So you'll get yer long chapter. Don't you worry. I'm in a writing mood but 6 pages is a lot so no promises. Again sorry this chapter is short but ya know. :3 DERP I would not however call this a filler chapter because a key event happened so its not like its filling the space between chapters 2 and 4. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I'm beggin you! I really wan to hear how you feel! Thankies for reading as always! BYEE!**

**~CleverFox**


End file.
